ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Call of the Hunter
Call of the Hunter is the 35th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the fifth episode of the fourth season. it will premier on the 4th of October 2013. Plot The episode begins in Khyber's ship. Khyber: Its done now that the Nemetrix is mine I can capture my greatest trophy Ben Tennyson. ON EARTH PLUMBERS BASE Ben: Well Grampa. Max: Nothing Control Freak just popped up there is nothing about him before. Gwen: He said this has all happened before and that he was defeated. Ben: He seems to be a demon he controls darkness and he morphed his darkness into an Omnitrix and then morphes himself into dark aliens which are much more powerful then mine because thay have no limits. Kevin: One thing we know is we have to stop him he destroyed half of Bellwood when he turned into that alien. Gwen: It wasn't an alien he said it was just apart of his true form leading to the fact that that's not what he looks like he just has a human disguise. Rook: And his true form must be frightning. Kevin: Well we need something to stop him. Plumber voice interface: WARNING WARNING BREACH IN LOWER AREA. Ben: It must be Control Freak. Ben changed into Stinkfly. Stinkfly: Meet ya there. Stinkfly descended to the lower decks of the plumbers base but is soon enveloped in a stinky smoke and grabbed by a white tail and smashed into an empty cell. Buglizard soon appears as Stinkfly chokes in the smoke he changes to Heatblast and ingnites the smoke causing a massive explosion. Buglizard then changed into Khyber. Heatblast: Khyber how did you get the Nemetrix and how control it I thought it only worked on animals. Khyber: I have managed to alter my own DNA to make it work. Heatblast: It will only end badly for you Khyber. Gwen: Ben are you ok. Kevin: Get ready Zed. Zed: Grrrrr. Khyber: Boy its you how did you manage to survive. Kevin: Her name is Zed. Khyber: Her he is a boy and he has no name return him now. Kevin: Yeah that ain't gonna happen skull face. Zed: Grrrrrr (Bark) (Bark) Khyber: My own dog turns on me fine then you will all perish. Heatblast: Don't think so turquoise teeth. Khyber changed into Crabdozer and ae Heatblast and spat Ben back out. Ben: Gross. Ben changed into Armodrillo and Khyber changed to Slamworm. Armodrillo: Time to drill not. Armodrillo changed into Crashhopper and jumped away. Kevin: Whats he doing. Gwen: He is trying to get Khyber out of the base so he can't destroy anymore. Khyber: Changed into Hypnotick and flew after him. Crashhopper jumped far off into the outside of Bellwood. Hypnotick changed to Khyber. Khyber: No where left to run trogladite. Crashhopper: Are you done playing presto changeo. Khyber: The Nemetrix maybe poisoning my blood stream but its worth it to kill you. Crashhopper: Then lets settle this once and for all. Khyber changed into Mucilator andd stuck Crashhopper into his liquid sacs drowning him. Gwen then appeared and blasted a hole in it freeing Ben he then changed into Grey Matter. Grey Matter: Your joking right Omnitrix oh well. Khyber changed into Omnivoracious and picked up Grey Matter and ate him. Gwen: Ben no. Omnivoracious laughed at its victory. Zed then latched on to Omnivoracious's tail and ripped it apart only for Omnivoracious to kick Zed into a wall. Kevin: Zed no. Omnivoracious then began to swell and swell until it exploded turning back to Khyber and Kickin Hawk emerged. Gwen: Ben are you ok. Kickin Hawk: Yeah fine its very smelly in there. Khyber: Oh the pain you have defeated me again Ben Tennyson once again I lose. Khyber got up and Control Freak was behind him and electrocuted him with dark energy. Gwen: The Freak. Khyber: Who are you. Control Freak: Your doom. Control Freak changed into Dark Upgrade and wrapped himself around Khyber taking over the Nemetrix and sucking the life force out of Khyber. Gwen: Stop your killing him. Dark Upgrade: Thats the idea red. Dark Upgrade released Khyber from his grip and the Nemetrix fell off over to Kevin he soon put it on Zed. Kevin: I think this is yours. Gwen: What are you doing. Kevin: You all said we would be stronger with the Nemetrix on our team so here it is. Khyber: I near death. Ben: Khyber stay with me. Khyber: Haha after everything I've done to you you show sadness at my demise. Ben: You were never meant to die I just wanted to stop you. Khyber: They say that the longer you fight someone the more respect you gain for each other and they were right Ben Tennyson you were worthy prey ohhh. Khyber died in Ben's arms. Ben: How could you. Control Freak: it was easy he was filled with energy from that Nemetrix guess I absorbed more then I thought oh well one more filth to get out of the way. Ben: How could you. Zed: Grrrrrrr. Ben: Zed. Zed changed into Vicetopus and wrapped his tentacles around Control Freak. Control Freak: Get your feral and disgusting tentacles off me. Control Freak blasted Vicetopus away changing her back to Zed. Control Freak: I am starting to get tired of you all the time is near and soon nothing will be left. Control Freak teleported away leaving Ben and co standing on the building in shock. LATER Max: I found this out a woman witnessed his defeat 100,000 years ago she lives on Nemorisali. Ben: Ah should'nt she be dead. Gwen: She must be immortal. Ben: Thats our next step. Rook ran in. Rook: Guys apparently a bunch of aliens are destroying the town we must go. Ben: Does it ever end. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 03:54, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Major Events *Khyber returns. *Khyber uses the Nemetrix on himself. *Dark Upgrade makes his OGVE debut. *The Nemetrix returns. *Vicetopus makes his OGVE debut. *Control Freak kills Khyber. *Zed obtains the Nemetrix. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Zed Villains *Khyber *Control Freak Aliens Used *Stinkfly *Heatblast *Armodrillo *Crashhopper *Grey Matter *Kickin Hawk Nemetrix Aliens Used By Khyber *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Slamworm *Hypnotick *Mucilator *Omnivoracious Nemetrix Aliens Used By Zed *Vicetopus Dark Aliens Used by Control Freak *Dark Upgrade Trivia *This episode shows the most transformations done by people other then Ben. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 4 Episodes